


Ambiguity

by murderflies



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Angst, Destiny, Destiny Venture, Eating Disorders, Emo Dean Venture, Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goth Dean Venture, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Binary Hank Venture, Nonbinary Character, Poetry, Questioning, Sergeant Hatred is mentioned, Short, Trans Character, Trans Hank Venture, Unsanitary, ambigiously trans character, but very ambigious if he has one or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderflies/pseuds/murderflies
Summary: TW for mentions of possible eating disorders and self-harmSet in season 5. Nobody really knows how the twins are doing, not even themselves.





	1. Dean

His eyes had seen too much  
Yet he had no one else to tell  
Head swimming, withdrawal from the world,  
This world he once idolized,  
Had crumbled before his very eyes  
Hatred once asked  
If he was friends with “Ana”  
Or could only feel the knife  
And honestly?  
Nobody knows for sure  
A mystery even giant boy detective couldn’t solve


	2. Hank

A match made in destiny   
Glittering golden, a shimmering strength suit.   
Society’s platonic ideal of a woman.   
Such a glory, such a piece of them   
That they’d let their muscles rot   
And soak in piss   
Just to become a hero, a savior   
An iron woman


End file.
